the scroll reveals the dragon slayer blood line
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: what if Naruto found a scroll addressed to him in the forbidden scroll that revealed some shocking information


In the dim moonlight that filled the forest on the outskirts of Konoha, a child-sized and shaped figure darted among the bases of the time-scared trees. Despite abundant undergrowth the small figure moved without a sound disturbing its surroundings no more then a faint breeze. For all this incredible skill, the figure was easily spotted given it's choice of eye-searing bright colors for clothes and natural hair and eye pigments. Berating this figure for it's, His, fashion taste would have no effect though. He was far too concerned with garnering attention then ruination of his stealth.

This male figure, a young boy, was named Naruto Uzumaki.

He was known by many other names though, precious few of them positive. He heard the muttered insults of 'Demon child', 'Fox beast', and 'Monster brat' far more then the kindly stated 'favorite customer' and 'friend'. A lifetime of loneliness, a decade of hateful looks, and endless curses had left their mark on this child's mind, far too many emotional scars to be healthy for any person.

It was these scars that lead to an early choice of a dark career and a bright dream.

It was these scars that lead a young man to sabotage his own hopes in favor of fleeting recognition.

And it was those same scars that would forever drastically change his life for good or ill.

As the flaxen-haired youth settled into the small clearing where he'd been instructed to study Lady Luck rolled her fickle dice. Studying the result, the Lady smiled and blessed her favorite son once more.

Twitching nervously, an excited Naruto Uzumaki reached for the ties holding the infamous Sacred Scroll of Sealing shut. When the ninja-in-training had heard that all he'd have to do to finally graduate from the Academy, it'd taken all his limited self-control not to laugh out loud. The blond had been in and out of the Hokage's tower since he'd been just a toddler. The contents and ways of the supposedly secure tower had long since ceased to be a secret to him. The most difficult part of the entire 'graduation mission' had been finding the right scroll in the cluttered mess that constituted the Hokage's personal library! Laughing loudly at the memory of dodging ANBU and making the legendary God of Shinobi faint with a nosebleed, Naruto grabbed the ties to the Scroll and whipped them off with a flourish. Suddenly equal parts calm and super excited, Naruto looked down to peruse just what super cool technique he would learn to finally become a ninja of the Leaf.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu naruto quickly memorized the information while grinning like a loon seeing that his clones would transfer all they would learn back to him he then copied it to a scroll he brought with him so he could look it up again in the future if he had problems he was about to close the scroll when something caught his eye their was a seal with his name on it near looking closer he notice it to be a blood seal he learned in the academy that could be only opened by applying blood from either a specific animal, a person, or a the relatives of the one who made it. quickly pulling out a kunai he made a small cut on his thumb he smeared it on the seal realeasing a puff of smoke waveing the smoke a way he saw a small scroll he quickly grabed it and put it in his pocket to go over later and decide to see what else was in the scroll. a few minutes later he had copied a few things down a few more jutsu's down on his little scroll and decided to start training.

im to lazy to write the whole scroll fiasco so the rest of the event is cannon.

grinning like a loon naruto quickly raced to his apartment happy he finaly was a ninja reaching his door he quickly entered his apartment he closed an locked his door before moving to his bedroom planning to get some sleep he shove his hands in he pocket one coming in contact with the scroll he found in the scroll he quickly pulls it out he carefully opens it.

naruto started reading it freezing in shock at what was written on the scroll

the end

here it the first chapter in of my new series the scroll reveals wait tell next time to see what naruto read in the scroll

please review and check my profile for my challenges and information on my new series

thankyou 


End file.
